La Fuerza no lo es todo
by Son Gokla
Summary: Esta se sitúa ocho años después de la batalla con Cell, todos lo guerreros z salieron con vida, incluyendo a Gokú en su octavo festejo de la derrota de este enemigo, sienten un presencia de ki, entonces deciden ir a investigar, lo que no sabes es que su vida va a cambiar para siempre {En Progreso}


**Discleimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Era una tarde nublada para los guerreros Z quienes estaban tranquilamente reunidos en el Monte Paoz festejando después de 8 años la victoria ante Cell

***Flashback***

**-Papá! No lo hagas, por favor!- Gritaba Gohan desesperadamente**

**-Hijo, tengo que hacerlo es por el bien del planeta-Respondió Gokú**

**-De verdad Gokú no te sacrifiques por algo que podemos resolver sin que haya muertos!- Acota Piccolo**

**-Está bien amigos, pero Gohan, por favor, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, hijo- Dice Gokú**

**-Si papá!- responde**

***Fin Flashback***

Después de esto Gohan logró derrotar a Cell, quedando todos sanos y salvos.

Gokú conversaba tranquilamente con Krilin hasta que pudo sentir un presencia de ki que no parecía originarse de un ser humano corriente, proveniente de la ciudad Satán

-Sientes eso, Krilin?- Dijo

-Si, Gokú, pero no le demos importancia, al fin y al cabo no es tan poderosa y arranaríamos el festejo- respondió

Luego, pasó el tiempo y simplemente ignoraron esa presencia pero al cabo de una hora pudieron sentir otra presencia al lado de la otra, a diferencia que esta era algo mas poderosa, pero esta vez todos se percataron

-Qué es eso?- Dijeron Gohan y Videl al unísono

-Vallamos a ver- Dijo Gokú

Y así fue como los guerreros Z partieron para Ciudad Satán, encontrándose con un panorama catastrófico.

La gente gritaba, los edificios se derrumbaban, los autos chocaban hasta que pudieron escuchar una ráfaga que parecía ser de ki.

Al escuchar esto todos se dirigieron hacia la causa proveniente de ese sonido, preparándose para una batalla

Pero lo que vieron, los sorprendió

Una niña bajita de unos 11 años, con un gi peculiarmente naranja al estilo son, con pelos cortos pero algo en punta, junto a lo que parecia un cuerpo sin vida que yacia en el suelo. Al verlos la niña giro hacia ellos

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto amablemente Gokú

-Hola, mi nombre es Gokla- respondió sonrientemente la jovencita con una mano detrás de la cabeza al estilo Son.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, esa niña habia sido la causante de tal ki? No era muy poderoso pero para una niña era muchisimo pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue ver que tenia una cola de simio, todos sabian lo que eso significaba, pero según ellos no existian mas saiayins que no sean Gokú, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks

-Discúlpame- Dijo aun sorprendido Gohan-Porque tienes una cola?

-pues, la verdad no lo se- rió- según me contó mi abuelito, el me encontró y me cuido, pero el no tenia cola, y me dijo que cuando me encontró ya la tenia- respondió

Sorprendidos no solamente por el hecho de que todo indicaba que era una saiayin, si no por la similitud de historia con la de Gokú, como ya sabemos el había sido encontrado por su abuelito quien lo crió, hasta el día de su muerte

-Y, dime, porque traes esas ropas- pregunto intrigado Krilin- acaso entrenas con Roshi?

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la muchachita que al parecer se llamaba Gokla

-Pues nosotros también entrenábamos con el- respondio Krilin señalando a Gokú- pero como es posible si yo vivo con el y nunca había visto a alguien ir por esos lugares-continuo Krilin

-Es que no entreno con el, entrenaba- dijo Gokla, corrigiéndose- pero cuando entrenaba con el me obsequio este traje, el cual lo uso hasta el día de hoy

Los guerreros Z simplemente no lo podían creer.

_**Fin del capítulo uno.**_

Hola! Este es mi primer fic! Y como pueden ver la ''protagonista'' lleva el nombre de mi nick, eso es porque hace tiempo que tenia pensado escribir esta historia pero no se me ocurría un nombre para la niña entonces la llame Gokla y como a mi también me gusto el nombre yo también me lo quedé xD.

Disculpen si el primer capitulo es muy corto, los siguientes intentare que sean algo mal largos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews sin pena, yo contesto todos toditos jaja

Saludos

Gokla ;)


End file.
